


【铁虫】窃玉（性转pwp/一发完）

by Hibiscus1827



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Girl Peter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscus1827/pseuds/Hibiscus1827
Summary: 生活所迫想下海的妹妹和假装是海吃妹妹的小铁warning：性转小虫！舔穴play！天雷ooc慎入⚠️
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 11





	【铁虫】窃玉（性转pwp/一发完）

*****  
Petra已经在大门外犹豫了快五分钟了。  
正午的阳光过于炽热，她没有打伞，不一会儿就把脸晒的发红，沁出一层薄汗。  
她咬着嘴，第三十次去看自己手机里的地址——曼哈顿第五大道Stark演艺公司，可是女孩又抬头看了眼面前银白色后现代风格的建筑，这看起来完全不像网站说的小作坊porn公司呀！  
Petra深深叹了口气，事情是怎么变成这样的？在三个月以前她还是普通的高中毕业生，拿到了梦寐以求MIT的offer，兴致勃勃和好友商量毕业舞会要穿什么约哪个心仪的男生，可是突然间一切都变了，May生了重病住进了医院，哪怕她一天打三份工也没办法支付高昂的医疗费，走投无路时候她在网上看到了这个公司招聘AV女演员的广告，而且薪水不菲，抱着试一试的心态她填了应聘信息，没想到不到一天就得到了回应，然后她按着那个地址，找到了这个看起来更像个工业公司的地方。  
门里的保安的眼神已经越来越不善了，Petra最后给自己打了阵气，低着头就往里面冲。  
玻璃门是自动感应的，少女没有注意只顾埋着头走，结果刚进门就狠狠撞在了一个坚硬的胸膛上，疼得她“啊呀”一声，不受控制朝后倒去。  
对方眼疾手快拉住她，牢牢接住条件反射栽进怀里的少女。  
Petra心有余悸地仰起头：“Thanks，sir.”  
“不用谢，不过我很久没见过这么老土的搭讪方式了，故意在门口等我，嗯？”  
Petra眨了眨眼睛，有些不明所以抬起头，她这才发现抱着自己的是个很俊美的青年，高挺的鼻梁上架着一副墨镜，从她的角度只能看见下巴的弧度，可是就这么一个轮廓已经能看出对方俊逸非凡。  
“I'm sorry，我不明白你的意思。”Petra红着脸手忙脚乱放开他，从怀里掏出手机，“我，我来这里是找Mr.Stark的。”  
“嗯，严格说来我也算是。”青年挑了挑眉，摘下自己的墨镜，“你有什么事吗？”  
Petra有些怀疑地看了看他，觉得似乎有些熟悉又不太记得在哪见过，她舔了舔嘴角，怯生生把手机递给他：“我，我是来应聘演员的，上，上面说你们的薪水很高，所以……”  
Tony在接过那个摔的屏幕都碎了的破手机眼里闪过一丝嫌弃，等看清了网页上的内容整个人的表情都有些扭曲。  
这个看起来煞有其事的AV招聘网站是Steve那群损友为了整蛊他故意弄的，Tony在发现的第一时间就让Jarvis关掉，可是为什么真的有人会傻乎乎来应聘？  
他无语地看了眼面前红着脸的小姑娘，看起来不过十六七岁，青涩的像枚小杏，身材也不够丰满，不过有些眼熟，他将手机还给女孩，想着赶她走的借口漫不经心道：“你叫什么名字？”  
Petra脸更红了：“Petra，Petra Parker。”  
Tony捏着手机的手一顿，不可置信道：“Petra Parker？你叫Parker？”  
“有，有什么问题吗？”  
Tony一看她这副懵懂的样子就知道已经把自己全忘了，他掏出手机飞快检查了少女发来的邮件，又让Jarvis调出她的所有资料，确定了眼前的少女是自己的童年玩伴，一直跟在自己后面“Tony、Tony”喊的黏人的小家伙。  
青年忍不住脸一沉，他没想到看起来乖巧的小姑娘居然也会学那些人在网上找刺激，而且还傻乎乎的就这么找过来，如果不是遇见他，Tony不敢想会发生什么。  
Petra见青年阴晴不定站着忍不住有些忐忑：“那个，Mr.Stark，这个工作我可以……”  
Tony回过神来，对女孩似笑非笑：“你想要这个？”  
Petra脸红得能滴水，还是轻轻嗯了一声。  
Tony不知怎的心里忽然就腾起怒火来，他眯起眼，瞬间有了主意：“All right，走吧。”  
“Where？”  
“你不是要当AV演员吗？正好有个摄影棚闲着，我带你过去。”  
“可，”Petra看了看眼前的大厦，“这里不是吗？”  
“Well，我不太喜欢跟别人共用一个地方，差点忘了，你今天的搭档是我，Tony Stark。”  
Tony在说自己名字时候特意咬重了前面的名字，但女孩并没有什么反应，咬着唇小小说了声“你好”，他失望地转回头，带着女孩去地下停车场。  
Tony带着她一路回到自己在长岛的老宅，Howard和Maria去华盛顿出差，偌大的庄园没有人在。  
他将女孩放下来，后者四处张望了望，总觉得眼前的景色很熟悉，她还没想起来Tony已经开了门朝她招手：“过来，Petra。”  
“哦。”Petra赶紧小跑追上Tony。  
Tony一边引导着Petra下楼去实验室一边给她介绍公司拍摄的注意事项——当然全是他瞎编的：“不要乱碰不要拍照，更不要到处乱跑，我拍片的时候不喜欢有人在旁边，所以这里只有AI和摄像机，你大可不必太害羞，当然，我，咳，公司也不是什么会强迫人的那种三流作坊，如果你不愿意，我可以帮你付回去的车费。”  
说话间他们已经走到了实验室，Tony打开了门，幸好他昨晚出门时候记得让Jarvis整理过，屋子还算空旷整洁。  
Petra抿着嘴踌躇了会儿，仰起头问：“你们的薪水，是即时就结吗？”  
Tony淡淡道：“所以你不反悔了，lady？”  
Petra头垂得更低了。  
青年叹了口气，拍拍手：“Wake up，daddy is home.”  
实验室里的电子设备自动启动了起来，Jarvis的声音在半空响起：“Welcome home sir，很高兴见到你，Ms.Parker。”  
Petra眼睛亮亮地哇了一声，满是崇拜：“这太酷了！”  
Tony挑了挑眉，不否认自己的心情因为这个变好了一些：“你想在哪里做，这个台上还是那边的小床？”  
小姑娘脸上刚下去一点的红晕又立马腾起来：“现在就，就开始吗？不是有台词之类的那种。”  
“第一次本色出演就好了，宝贝。”Tony脱掉了自己的上衣外套，走近前来，“过来帮我摘掉眼镜。”  
青年低下头把脸凑了过来，像什么乖巧的大型动物，Petra被吓了一跳，心砰砰直跳，她咬着嘴抬手帮他摘下墨镜，正对上了一双焦糖色的大眼，灯光里仿佛盛满璀璨的星河，让女孩不由呼吸一窒，不自在地撇开眼。  
Tony见她一副羞答答的模样不由好笑，手掌一点点解开少女上衣的扣子：“看过Porn吗？”  
“嗯？嗯……”  
随着衣物脱落Petra的身体不自觉颤抖起来，有些害怕地半拢着眼睛僵硬在原地。  
“别怕，Jarvis会把你拍的很漂亮的，感受到什么就告诉我好不好，宝宝？”  
Tony轻声细语哄着她，一边将脱的只剩内衣的小姑娘抱到床上去，俯身捧着她的脸吻了起来。  
少女的唇很柔软，唇珠小小的，要用力吮吸才能咬住那两片薄薄的肉，Tony勾着她的舌尖肆意含咬，尝到对方嘴里淡淡的奶油味儿，甜的惊人。  
他一面亲吻着少女一面摩挲着她纤细窄瘦的身子往上捏住胸口两团乳房，隔着内衣搓揉了阵，将扣子解开。  
她很瘦，但是乳房在这个年纪里算发育好的，白而软，轻轻一碰就能撞出红印子来，Tony爱不释手抓在手心玩弄，不时用手指掐住粉色的奶尖。  
Petra从来没有受过这种刺激，惊喘一声，身体软了下去，紧紧闭着眼抓牢青年的胳膊。  
“Petra，不要闭眼睛，这样拍出来可不够好看。”  
青年的低语带着让人心颤的热气，Petra被迫睁开有些泛红的眼睛，怯生生望着Tony：“要，要看镜头吗？”  
“不用，看我就好。”Tony又在她唇边小嘬了一口，俯身一路往下吻去，“感觉怎么样？喜欢还是讨厌，说给我听。”  
“唔……”  
小姑娘没好意思说话，咬着嘴角去看青年的眼睛，对方焦糖色的大眼沉了些情欲的黯，幽深像海潮，瞧得Petra心发慌，红着脸把头埋在Tony脖间不敢看他。  
可是越不看其他感觉反而越发敏锐，Petra能感受到Tony湿热的舌尖流连在乳房上，牙齿细而轻的咬着乳肉，不时滑过小巧红肿的乳尖，带起浑身触电般战栗的快感，她受不了这样的爱抚，抱着青年的手臂小声呜呜。  
Tony听着小姑娘幼猫一样细软的呜咽欲火又重了几分，没有忍住将雪白的乳肉大半都吃进嘴里，用力吮吸仿佛要嘬出什么来，Petra被吸的头皮发麻，下体变得潮湿了许多，紧紧贴着内裤，磨蹭得发痒发涨，她哭着将身体扭来扭去，试图排解异样的酥麻感。  
“Mr.Stark，please……”  
“别着急，我们慢慢来。”Tony安抚似的吻了吻少女的眼睛，双手揉推着少女的双峰往下一路亲吻，在小腹舌头打了个转，牙齿咬着扯下了那条印着小熊宝宝的小棉内裤。  
青年一边无语想着要给小姑娘买几条不这么幼稚到让人性致全无的贴身衣物，一边用舌头贴上湿漉漉的阴部，慢慢舔着丰腴的阴唇再含住那颗微微颤抖的阴蒂，轻轻吮吸了一口，少女的体毛不多，下体干净漂亮，带着淡淡的粉色，像是多汁的蜜桃，Tony爱不释手地亲了好几下，哑着声笑道：“你好美宝贝，应该让所有人都看见我吃你的小Petra，Jarvis靠近点。”  
“不，嗯啊……不要……”  
Petra羞耻地快要哭了，断断续续地求饶，可是Tony充耳不闻，他俯身下去专心致志舔少女的阴唇，咬着她的阴蒂将红肿的小珠子搓成各种形状，水光淋淋的阴唇像是沾着露水玫瑰花瓣，在Tony的作弄下无力地颤抖着枝身。  
Petra哪里受过这样的刺激，她抱着Tony的手指抓紧到发白，喉咙里的声音变了调，染了情色的软糯和哽咽，她浑身滚烫像发了一场高烧，肩头和小腹都是情欲的红色，像是朵含苞欲放的小蔷薇，浑身绷得紧紧的；情潮泛滥汹涌，她仰着脖颈呻吟，眼角隐隐约约有泪花，这种感觉陌生的让她害怕，仿佛身体都不是自己的，变成了青年和性欲的奴隶。  
“喜欢这样吗，Petra？”  
Tony在少女的阴唇吐了一口热气，满意地看着那处不堪重负般抽搐收缩，小姑娘被他欺负地什么都说不出来了，只能张着嘴呜咽啜泣。  
于是他又低下头去，将Petra大半阴唇和阴蒂含进嘴里狠狠一吸，像是要榨干花蕊中心甜蜜一般，双手按在少女的乳房大力搓揉到发红肿胀。  
少女被突如其来的快感刺激地眼睛发直，绷着身体痉挛着潮吹了，淫水喷了Tony一下巴，鼻尖也沾了点，他坏心眼地继续用舌头肏着怀里的人，低头去吮她小小的阴穴口和尿道口，逼着她持续不断的高潮，下体浸泡在水里一般酸的发涨。  
在她还没从高潮的余韵缓过来时Tony又细细品味了遍少女的穴口和靠外一点的穴肉，里面柔软肥滑，只是舌尖伸进去Petra就软了腰呜呜叫唤，Tony心馋的要死，但是压抑住了用舌头肏她的冲动——毕竟正餐要正式一点吃才好，他捧着少女的屁股在雪白圆润的臀肉上嘬出两个红印子，才意犹未尽起身放过了被折腾的一塌糊涂的小姑娘。  
Petra浑身涔着薄汗，已经脱的一丝不挂了，可是抱着她的人依旧衣装革履，除了衣领有些凌乱挂着水渍，在意识到那是什么后她不好意思地撇过眼不敢看青年。  
Tony一手搂着少女细软的腰一手玩着她的臀肉，高潮后的小姑娘又软又娇，只能缩在他怀里小声哼哼。  
他这样抱着她就像回到了小时候，那时Petra也喜欢坐在他怀里自己玩芭比娃娃，还要让Tony帮忙挑选那个样子最好看，尽管不说，但年幼的Tony却认为怀里的小人才是世界上最可爱的，只是夏天和假日都太短，Petra只在长岛住了一个月，就和父母回了华盛顿再没有音讯，那些带着糖水和樱桃甜的夏日已经隔的太远了，在他以为永远都再见不到童年的小妹妹时，她却误打误撞又回到了自己怀里。  
“Are you right，darling？”  
Petra喘着气小小点头，眨了眨湿润的眼睛：“这就可以了吗？”  
“当然……不可能。”Tony含笑托起她一点，“重头戏可是还在后面呢，你不是都看过吗？”  
他暗示性地挺了挺胯，Petra瞬间慌了起来：“可，可不是不用真的做吗？”  
“谁告诉你的？”Tony见她一副惊慌失措的模样心痒难耐，唇边的笑意越发扩大，“我每次都是动真格的。”  
Petra为难地咬着下唇，怯生生还想努力争取一下自己的权利：“那，那这次可以不插进来吗，那个，太大了呀……”  
Tony眯起眼，手掌从女孩的双腿伸进去摸住那朵湿漉漉的花：“如果一定要坚持，你的薪水可能就要减半了，我以为你来的时候已经想清楚了，还是哪怕和我上了床还希望把第一次留给别的男人，嗯？”  
他说到最后语气都有些冷意，Petra忍不住瑟缩了下，阴部被玩的又开始流水，她哽咽了哽，想着躺在病床上的May，最终还是顺从地张开腿：“I'm sorry……”  
尽管得到了想要的结果，Tony却控制不住腾起一股失望怨恼——你就这么自甘堕落，为了钱让我什么都可以？  
“小财迷，那可要伺候好我才行。”Tony伸手从少女的穴口探进去，那里太紧了，又太湿，热烘烘地绞着他的手指，他捏着柔软的穴肉用指尖刮搔肉壁，Petra被勾得发出长长的呻吟，下身酸胀的要死，淫水也泛滥成灾，她情不自禁抱紧了Tony，香软的身子紧紧贴着青年扭来扭去。  
“Mr.Stark，不要来了……”  
“大家不会喜欢听这样的话，Petra，叫点好听的。”Tony吻住啜泣不停的女孩，手指用力插进生涩的后穴，果不其然得到了对方一声高亢的尖叫，呜咽着流泪求饶，可是他完全不为所动，快速地用手指在高热湿润的小穴里抽插，流出来的淫水滴滴答答落了满掌。  
哪怕再生气毕竟是少女的初次，Tony压着火气耐心地扩张，空闲的那只手在少女纤腰上来回摩擦，后者抱着他的肩膀深深喘气，听着自己体内被搅和的水声，深觉像一颗青涩的桃子被催熟榨汁，插的狠了她就发出小小的哭泣，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒落个不停。  
“不喜欢吗？”Tony吻着她潮热的脸庞低声问。  
“唔嗯……”Petra哭着摇头，被淫水浸泡的小穴又酸又痒，收缩得厉害，她像只小兔子在Tony身边蹭来蹭去，试图缓解那种强烈的感觉。  
“怎么了？不说出来我可不知道。”  
“痒……”  
Tony咬着她乳尖故作没听清：“You what？大点声honey。”  
Petra被玩成了一软水，也顾不上什么羞耻了，大声哭着崩溃道：“好痒……Mr.Stark please……please help me！呜呜呜……”  
Tony瞬间感觉自己的阴茎硬涨了一圈，他抱着少女压进床里，就着正面的姿势掰开她的腿抱着臀，不由分说顶了进去。  
Petra第一次就吃进这么大的家伙整个人都要不好了，才塞进来了阴茎前端，她就哑了声，身体绷得紧紧的，咬住体内炽热的巨物还不停抽搐，Tony啧了一声，挺着腰用力往肉穴挤，未经人事的地方脆弱的很，这么一顶就软塌着任凭阴茎横冲直撞了进来，少女被插的眼前都是星星，腰弓成月牙缩进了对方的怀里。  
“Mr.Stark……”  
“喊我Tony。”Tony拉着少女的大腿往外折，欺身压了下来一挺到底，阴茎插破了那层薄膜，之后便直直插到了底。  
Petra爽得眼泪直往下落，她呜呜抽泣着抓紧青年的后背，双腿自觉缠上他的腰，整个人小小的被青年笼罩在身下，从里到外亲密无间贴在一起。  
Tony在她发间深深吸了一口气，而后开始挺腰抽插，阴茎出来又顶着软肉肏进去，少女被肏的浑身发软，膝盖都是红的，哽咽着喘气，感觉到Tony又插进来不自觉地夹紧屁股，绞得青年倒更爽了，他顿了下，退出来一些又猛力肏回去，Petra的尖叫呻吟被撞碎在这样的快感里，很快什么都说不出来，只能微张着舌头失神地呼吸。  
她的小穴太敏感，紧致湿滑，Tony的阴茎被媚肉含着进出舒服得他仿佛置身天堂——这当然也不止是生理的缘故，他双手推揉着少女的乳房，贴着她的耳鬓吐热气：“Jesus！你好会吸宝贝，小穴这么紧这么骚，是不是天生用来含我老二的？”  
可怜的姑娘第一次听这种话，羞耻得越发哭得汹涌，用力摇着头反驳青年，下身却诚实地夹得厉害，勾在Tony腰上的双腿都在颤抖，雪白的足尖无力地在空气里想抓住着什么。  
Tony在水光淋淋的花穴肏了会儿觉得不满足，抽出来一些，抬高少女的腿让她侧过身去，Petra被肏的迷糊了，迷蒙着眼乖巧转身，她还没明白怎么回事，那虬勃的巨物又一次插了进来。  
“嗯啊……Tony……”  
青年俯身亲吻少女眼角的泪花，一边缓缓动着胯肏她一边低语：“你好美，我会把我们的片子放到社交网站上，让所有人看见我这样肏你，my little virgin，你的同学和老师会怎么看你呢？为了钱出卖身体的小妓女？”  
Petra被他这样羞辱的心中一痛，咬着唇侧过脸不愿看Tony，她委屈的不行，又没办法和这样的陌生人诉苦，只能用手抓枕头像抓着救命的稻草，不让Tony轻易掌控她所有的情欲。  
Tony见她倔着小脸的表情心里火大，抓过少女抱着枕头的手将她提起来，也不再控制自己的力气，掐着少女的大腿狠狠肏进去，她的阴道不深，青年没几下就肏到了宫口，他抵着敏感点深深浅浅地用龟头研磨那处软肉，一边干一边恶劣道：“怎么不叫呢，宝宝，喊大声一点我可以给你加钱。”  
Petra本来就受不了肏这么深的刺激，几乎在被顶到子宫口就恐惧地哭了出来，那处被顶的酸胀，小穴流出的水潺潺不断，随着他的动作带出响亮淫靡的水声，听着对方的话更是难受得要命，挣扎着扭腰断断续续道：“不要……啊嗯……不要你的钱了，我不做了，你欺负我……别进来了，啊啊啊！”  
她哭得上气不接下气，整张脸湿的一塌糊涂，抓着枕头努力往前爬，可刚出去一点就被青年扯着脚拉了回来，阴茎又重新撞进去，擦过敏感点让她发出一声尖叫，半个身子软在床榻里，彻底没了力气，绝望地小声呜咽。  
Tony后知后觉自己似乎欺负的有点狠了，他有些懊恼地松开手，侧身将少女搂进怀里，细细亲吻她泛红的肩头和蝴蝶骨，温声细语道：“I'm sorry，我不知道你受不了这个，不说了好不好，别哭了，哭着拍出来可不好看。”  
Petra缓过来一些神智，依旧有些生气：“反正你要把片子放到FB上，我不要和你做了，你走开，走开！”  
“我开玩笑呢，”Tony赶紧哄她，一边用手捏着她的乳尖玩弄，一边下身有节奏地缓慢肏弄穴肉，“你这么好看我怎么舍得给别人看，就是porn也要蒙着脸拿出去卖才好，乖，别哭了，我们做完好不好？不然你难受。”  
Petra撇着嘴小声嘀咕：“我才不难受……”  
“All right，是我难受，难受得快要死了，Petra，帮帮我。”  
Tony用脑袋在少女的脖颈磨蹭，莫名让她想到什么毛茸茸的大型动物撒娇，心莫名就软了，她偏过头轻声道：“那你轻一点，还，还有，不要Jarvis……”  
“……他只是个AI，再说没了他谁来拍？”Tony有些哭笑不得，眼见得小姑娘脸又要垮下来瞬间改口，“All right，你喜欢女孩吗？我换成Friday好不好？”  
Jarvis深觉自己的主人现在和因为海伦而被灭国的特洛伊王子没什么两样，他默默开启自动拍摄模式把管理权限交给Friday，自己回到数据里休息。  
Petra缓过神来也觉得自己有点不可理喻，她侧身重新温顺地躺好，双手抓着枕头往Tony的方向蹭了蹭，暗示的动作不言而喻。  
青年深吸了口气，从侧面伸手将Petra抱起来，重新缓慢将性器送进湿热的花穴，少女被重新填满，情不自禁仰起头发出一声长长的呻吟，手指抓紧了皱巴巴的床单。  
Tony抬着她的腿，缓慢温柔地开始肏弄女孩，这和之前的疾风骤雨完全不同，Petra能感觉到自己柔软的肉壁被一层层推开又阖上，然后再次撑开，下身堆叠的快感又一次涌了上来，她浑身都泛着漂亮的粉红色，泪眼朦胧地小声呻吟。  
“舒服吗？告诉我喜欢这样吗？”  
“嗯……嗯啊……”Petra难耐地仰着脖颈，这样温吞的性爱让她浑身都酥软了，屁股往下压着去咬青年的性器，希望能留久一点，涔着泪胡言乱语，“舒服，Tony弄得我很舒服，再多给我一点呀……啊呜……”  
Tony这次不敢再说什么骚话了，亲吻了下小姑娘的眼角，掐着她的腰窝用力开始挞打，他撞得又狠又深，每次都顶在敏感点上使劲，Petra很快就不行了，小腹被干的直抽搐，阴道一阵阵地酸痛，她抓着枕巾呜咽着断断续续喊Tony的名字，不知道自己是想让他停下还是更用力些，对方的性器将他填得满当，龟头精准撞在敏感点上往里插弄，少女爽得绷紧了脚尖，嘴里发出猫咪一样的细细叫唤，很快她就被又一次送上了高潮，绞紧小穴喷出水来，咬得Tony头皮发麻，赶紧抽出来，在穴口时候还发出“啵”的一声响。  
几乎一被放下来Petra就瘫软在了床褥里，头发散乱在肩头，脸上和后背全是薄汗，双腿颤巍巍地发抖，Tony将她从后面抱了起来，没等少女反应，就着还高潮的花穴又一次插了进去。  
后入的姿势能让Tony轻易一插到底，Petra呜呜着垂下头去，像只匍匐无力的小鸟啜泣求饶：“不要了，Tony，求求你，我不行了……啊……”  
“最后一次，宝贝，你做得到。”  
“No，Tony，不要了呜呜呜……”  
Tony轻声慢语哄着她，整个人的重量都压了上来，深深如刀一般刺了进来，仿佛要把她整个人揉碎般凶狠的交媾，被穿透的瞬间少女大脑一片空白，嘴里发出一声甜媚到她自己都难以置信的浪叫，发觉后她又慌忙咬住下唇。  
青年用手指挑着她的下巴扭向自己，俯身亲吻她的唇瓣，粗重的低喘像是一头野兽：“别咬，叫给我听，你不知道自己这样叫唤有多好听吗？”  
“没……我不是……嗯啊啊……”  
说话间Tony已经顶到了子宫口，他在那处柔软的环口停顿了顿，就开始用阴茎来回抽插宫口，身下的人爽得浑身发抖，阴道又酸又涨，汹涌的快感让她几乎魂飞魄散，什么话也说不出来，弓起身子伏着脸呻吟着啜泣。  
Tony这样抱着她一边肏一边玩着少女的乳尖，后穴太湿又太紧，每每收缩都换来青年一声餍足的喟叹，他又连干了数十下，在Petra哭着高潮时候也拔出自己的性器，贴着腿根射了出来。  
几次高潮后的Petra软绵绵趴在Tony怀里大口大口地喘息，潮红的脸上还挂着泪痕，浑身都控制不住地在抽搐。  
青年一面亲着她的脸一边帮她按摩酸胀的小腹：“你还好吗？”  
Petra喘匀了气点点头：“还，还好，结束了吗？”  
“除非你还想再来一轮？”  
少女吓得疯狂摇头，Tony又忍不住笑了起来，他吃饱喝足后心情很好，起身抱着她去楼上洗澡。  
哪怕已经和眼前的青年上过床Petra还是很害羞，坚决不然Tony帮她清洗，自己裹着床单一蹦一跳地关上浴室的门，直到浴室的热水落在身上她才整个人松弛下来，摊开自己的双手怔怔出神——她真的做了，和一个完全不认识的陌生人上床，可是除了起初的一点羞耻，想着Tony压抑着情欲抱她的动作，她居然也不觉得厌恶，甚至心里还有一点不该有的悸动。  
想到这里她又红了脸，Petra赶紧用水拍了拍脸 ，告诉自己冷静下来，他只是同事，还是性格超恶劣那种。  
她将身上粘腻的液体清洗干净，匆匆擦了下身子就推开门出去。  
Tony站在窗边正和谁打电话，看见Petra出来随意挂断，走过来自然地拿起毛巾帮少女擦头发：“一会儿还有事吗，留下来吃个晚饭再走？”  
Petra晕乎乎地疑惑道：“这里还包晚饭吗？”  
Tony轻咳了声，暗骂自己得意忘形：“当然没有，我可以点一些外卖。”  
“Thanks，但我想还是不要了，我一会儿还要去医院。”  
Tony手一顿：“刚才哪里受伤了吗？”  
Petra满脸通红地疯狂摇头：“Noooo，不是我，我要去照顾别人……”  
她言尽于此，Tony想着之前看过的资料，瞬间明白了怎么回事：“你婶婶生病了？所以才这么急着用钱。”  
Petra本不想被Tony知道这些，她不希望自己看起来过于可怜，但既然对方知道了，也只能小小的嗯了声，而后不好意思道，“那个，你们说的薪水是现在结吗？”  
Tony明白了前因后果就开始后悔自己之前的那些下流猜测，以及在床上故意的羞辱，他恨不得穿越回去把那个乱说话的人打一顿，愧疚地慌忙掏出手机，“当然，你的账户给我。”  
“我没有账号户，用May的账户她会发现，你可以给我现金吗？”Petra抓着自己的衣摆，头深深低了下去。  
“你一个女孩子带这么多钱上街不安全，账户我会帮你来弄。”Tony顿了下，起身去衣帽间抱出来几套衣服扔在床上，“这次的薪水我现在给你，但今天我送你过去。”  
Petra还想拒绝，可是看着Tony坚决的表情就怎么也说比出口，揣着怦然的心跳嗯了声去选衣服。  
Tony问了医院的地址和病房默默记了下来，开车将少女送到了皇后区，在下车时候他叫住对方：“Petra，手机给我一下。”  
Petra不明所以眨眨眼，还是照做了，Tony接过来往通讯录输入了自己的号码，顺势浏览了下对方没有什么亲密的对象，才满意将手机还给少女，踌躇了阵才开口：“那什么，有需要的地方给我打电话。”  
Petra握紧了手机，怯生生试探问：“这个意思是我的面试通过了吗？”  
Tony看着她小兔子一样干净漂亮的脸庞一瞬间语塞，最后挫败挂起笑：“是的，lady，片子剪好我会先寄给你，如果你觉得不错，之后就是我们搭档了，我很期待。”  
Petra脸又不争气红了起来：“不用寄给我！你们自己觉得好看就可以了，嗯……再见，Mr.Stark。”  
“下次见，Petra。”  
Tony微笑望着少女转身消失在医院的大门里，他沉吟了会儿，点开了Jarvis：“Jar，看一下有什么porn公司现在可以买下来，弄个好看的主页放网上去，顺便再帮Petra开一个账户。”  
Jarvis尽职尽责帮他挑选出了几家公司：“那您还需要招募演员吗？”  
“Are you kidding me？当然是我和Petra的专属公司。”  
“呃，恕我直言sir，这种追人的手段并不可取。”  
“Mute.”  
Tony戴上墨镜，随意挑了家在纽约的公司买下，想着下次要怎么约少女出来约会，吹着口哨调头往家驶去。  
（end）


End file.
